Sakura Biyori
by solomongoldsmithlover
Summary: Yuki Hitsugaya is the older sister to Toshiro Hitsugaya. She is the Captain of Squad 3 and her closest friend is Byakuya Kuchiki.Yuki is willing to do anything to save Rukia from death even fighting against Byakuya. ByakuyaOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Have you ever loved someone you know was out of your reach? Of course you have. Almost everybody would have experienced this at some point in their lives. Love is one of the great many joys of living ,but, unfortunately sometimes love is not a joy. Sometimes love hurts, is agonizing, can tear someone's entire world apart. Love can also cause you to risk your very life in order to keep someone's heart beating. All of this is exactly what happens to a young Soul Reaper who is struggling between the love she has for a young man and the love she has for a young woman whom is like her daughter. This is her story. Her journey to discovering what her destiny is. Her journey to self discovery.


	2. Workaholic

Chapter one: Workaholic

My name is Yuki. Yuki Hitsugaya, Captain of the third division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. My little brother is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth division. I look a lot like my brother, kinda. He has white hair and I have grey hair. We both have those mesmerizing teal eyes. My brother is short *don't tell him I said that* about 4"11 and I am not. I'm about 5"6. My hair is long about to my hip. I always have it tied back. I also have a black scarf draped around my neck. Other than that I wore the traditional Soul Reaper robes with my Captain's Hiyori. My Zanpakuto Kimiko was firmly secure on my hip. All in all I was a beautiful young woman.

"Captain Yuki" My Vice Captain Izuru Kira said to me. I had decided to go by Captain Yuki as to avoid confusion.

"Yes Izuru" I replied looking up at him and the large stack of paper work he was balancing in his arms, trying not to drop them.

"I have paperwork for us" He said placing the large stack on his desk.

"I see that"

"Do I have to do me tonight. I am really tired?"

"Do at least half of it tonight."

"Ah come on"

"Kira" I said firmly. He knew I was serious when I used his last name.

"Yes Ma'am. You know we wouldn't have so much paperwork if you didn't insist on taking on half of Squad Five's paperwork."

"I know this Izuru"

"Everyone calls you a workaholic you know"

"I know but I rather like being a workaholic"

"Why"

"It keeps me busy and I have never been on to stay still. You should know this by now."

"Yes Ma'am but don't you think you need sometime to relax"

"Maybe but it won't be anytime soon."

Izuru took a deep breath and said "Just please Captain don't over work yourself"

"Thanks for the concern Izuru but I am fine really"

Authors note: Thanks for reading and before I continue the story I want to say that in here Gin never was Captain of Squad three I know this is going to piss some people off but please just read the story before you judge.


	3. Peace

Chapter Two: Peace

"Izuru" I said looking over at my Vice Captain.

"Yes Captain Yuki" He said looking back at me.

"Go ahead and get some rest. I am going to go see my little brother."

"Yes Captain. Thank you. You should get some rest soon as well."

"I will"

Both Izuru and I walked out of the office and I headed off towards Squad 10 barracks. When I reached the office I knocked and walked in saying "Hey Toshiro"

He looked up at me and replied. "Hello Yuki"

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Alright. Let me finish up this paper work"

Soon Toshiro finished his paper work and we were on our walk. "How have you been little brother" I asked him as we reached the gate leading out into the rest of the Soul Society.

"Fine and you?" He replied.

"Not so good"

He stopped in shock because their was only one person I ever opened up to and that was not my little brother. "Why?" He asked.

"Rukia is going to be executed"

"I know"

"It seems a little harsh"

"Sharing Soul Reaper powers is a Capital Offense"

"I know but still"

"Yuki you shouldn't let your personal feelings over cloud your judgment"

"But why"

"Yuki, You know once Central 46 makes a decision even you a captain can't change their minds"

"I know" By this time we had started to walk again.

"Yuki. Listen. Please don't do anything stupid"

"I wont"

"Come on lets head back"

"Good idea"

We went back but I still walked. Walked until hopefully everything will make sense. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized where I ended up. The Kuchiki compound. "Yuki" came a voice I have known for a long time.

I looked up at him, my childhood friend. "Byakuya" I said running up to him and embracing him.

"Yuki. What's wrong?" He asked in shock.

The tears began to pour as I said "Why Byakuya? Why do I have to loose her as well? Can my heart ever be at peace?"


	4. Cherry Blossom Tree

Chapter Three: Cherry Blossom Tree

Byakuya embraced me back and said "It's ok Yuki"

"No it's not Byakuya. Why? Why her to?" I screamed through my tears.

"Come." He said pushing me away and lightly grabbing my arm. Byakuya had led me to my favorite spot on the entire compound. The spot with the single Sakura Tree. Leave it to my closest friend to remember how much I loved Sakura Trees. I thought. "Sit" he told me.

I did as I was told and said "I am terribly sorry to bother you so late, I just didn't know where else to go"

"Yuki you are always welcome here no matter the time. You know that"

"I wasn't always welcomed here."

"Yuki those days are over and I'm the head of the family now"

"I know"

"Yuki listen I know how you must feel about Rukia, but she made the choice to break the law."

"I know that Byakuya but I made a promise long ago that I would always protect and watch over her and now I feel as if I failed"

"Sometimes people make choices that you can not protect them from the consequences of that choice, so please Yuki stop blaming yourself"

"That's just it Byakuya, I cant help but to blame myself. I know I taught her better than that." and that was when the tears began again. I couldn't stand knowing that soon Rukia was going to be killed and that there was nothing I could do to save her.

Byakuya pulled me into his arms saying "Shh Yuki Its ok. It'll all be ok" while stroking my hair.

BYAKUYA'S POV

Yuki soon fell asleep in my arms and instead of carrying her all the way back to Squad three barracks I decided to let her sleep in on of the spare rooms here. "Oh Yuki I hate seeing you like this" I whispered as I covered her up. It's odd that the only person I show compassion to is her, but she has been my dear friend since we were children.

Yuki I know must be torn apart over this but she will get through it. She is a strong woman and I am glade to call her a true friend.


	5. Memories

Chapter Four: Memories

"Yuki. Yuki where are you. YUKI" A young Renji Abari called to a younger me.

"Calm down Renji I'm right here." I called back to him walking out of a restaurant.

"You have to hurry" He said out of breath like he had been running.

"Why what's happened"

"Some guys are bullying Rukia"

"Where"

"Down by the river. Hurry. We have to hurry."

"Alright" I ran with him down to the river bank where I saw four adult males and one was about to hit Rukia. "LEAVE HER ALONE." I screamed.

"Who the hell do you think you are girl" one of the men said to me. He was in his 20's. He wasn't very tall and had short sandy blond hair and golden eyes.

"I'm the one who is going to kick your ass if you don't leave that little girl alone."

"Oh really"

"Yes really"

"So you think you can win in a fight against me"

"I know I can"

"And why's that"

"Because I'm a soul reaper that's why"

"Hey man I don't think we need to go getting ourselves in a fight with a Soul Reaper." one of his friends told him.

"You're right lets go" and the men walked off.

"Thank you Yuki" Rukia told me.

"It's fine Rukia. Now let's get you two some food"

"Yeah I'm starving" Renji said.

"You're always starving you big pig" Rukia said teasing Renji.

"Who you calling a pig" He replied angry.

"You ya big doof"

Before the two could start fighting I hit them both lightly on the head. "If you guys don't stop I wont feed you"

"Sorry Yuki" they both said to me with an apologetic bow.

"It's alright now lets go"

Those were happy days. Back then I was like their mother. Always watching out for them and keeping them out of trouble. I loved those two. They besides my brother were the only family I had. They always tended to put a smile on my face. No matter how upset I might have been.

I found them not too long after I was promoted to third seat of squad 6, the squad Byakuya would later become the captain of.

As for my friendship with Byakuya at the time it was a bit rocky. His family, the famous Noble Kuchiki clan, didn't like us being so close. Why? Because I was from a poor area of the soul society. They thought I was trouble. That I had only befriended Byakuya to worm my way into the family. Which wasn't true at all but, at the time Byakuya believed it. So at that time we hardly talked. I would see him occasionally and every time my heart broke even more. He was my friend. The only one who understood me. Not even my little brother or Hinamori understood me.

Yes I was close to Momo too even though I am way older she was still like the little sister I never had. I remember the night that the two of them happened to walk up on me having a severe breakdown.

I was sitting under a Sakura Tree crying my eyes out. "Hey Sis are you ok" Toshiro asked walking up behind me.

"I'm fine now leave me alone" I yelled trough my tears.

"Tell me whats wrong" he yelled back.

"Shiro-chan you have to be more gentle." Momo told him.

"Hey don't call me Shiro-Chan" He yelled. That boys temper I swear.

Momo sat beside me and said "Yuki please tell us whats wrong"

I took a deep breath and said "I befriended a Kuchiki"

"What" The two of them said in shock.

"Yeah Byakuya. Anyways his family doesn't like us being friends"

"Why?" asked Momo.

"Because of where I come from. They think I am trying to worm my way into their family"

"What I AM GONNA KICK THEIR NOBLE BUTTS!" Toshiro yelled.

"SHIRO-CHAN DON'T MAKE IT WORSE" Momo yelled.

"Toshiro" I said.

"yeah sis" He replied. Sometimes I wonder if that kid is Bipolar with how quick his mood can change.

"Come here please"

Toshiro stepped in front of me. I got onto my knees and hugged him. "Thanks for caring little brother It means a lot. Really"

"Yuki you're my big sister Im always going to care for you."

"I know. I love you Toshiro"

"I love you to Yuki. Oh and Granny told me that if I saw you that she wanted you to come by for dinner sometime"

"Alright I'll come by tomorrow ok"

"Ok"


	6. Nothing left but work

Chapter Five: Nothing left but work

I woke up the next morning on a luxurious bed that I could only assume was in a spare room on the Kuchiki compound. The sheets were made of the purest and most expensive of silks. It was the color of a newly bloomed Sakura blossom. "Figures" I said to myself. Byakuya always tended to find ways that would help relieve my stress. "Holy Crap what time is it" I said knowing Byakuya, as always, decided not to wake me up.

"Noon" Byakuya replied walking into the room. Speak of the devil, I thought to myself.

"Why didn't you wake me up" I told him clearly annoyed.

"Izuru told me you haven't been sleeping well that's why"

Note to self murder my Lieutenant later. "Byakuya now I probably have tons of paperwork piled up" I complained. I may be a workaholic but I hate letting paperwork pile up.

"Yuki your health is more important than your work"

"Damn you Byakuya" I said throwing the covers off of me and slipping on my sandals.

"Yuki please calm down."

"No"

"Why"

"Because Byakuya Kuchiki I hate it when you do this" I said grabbing my sword and storming out the door and towards my office. Why must he do things like this? I understand he is worried about me but still work comes first. I thought as I walked into my office.

"Oh Captain you're here" said Izuru from his desk.

"Kira" I said firmly. I know he knows I am pissed at him from the terrified look on his face. You see he knows from experience that I can get deadly if I get mad enough. In that aspect Toshiro and I are a lot alike. We both have short tempers.

"Y yes Captain"

"Why the hell did you tell Byakuya that I hadn't been sleeping well!"

"Because I thought maybe he could get you to sleep."

"Oh he did"

"Thank goodness"

"But he made me sleep until noon. NOW LOOK AT ALL THAT PAPERWORK THAT IS NOW PILLED ON MY DESK UNFINNISHED. "

"I'm sorry Captain but Captain Hitsugaya told me that I should tell Captain Kuchiki."

I blinked and said "He what"

"Yes so please don't blame me."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya I am going to beat the hell out of you once all of this paperwork is done" I said more to myself than anyone else.

Izuru laughed and said "Wow you and Captain Hitsugaya are so much alike"

"Do your work but first go get me something to eat."

"What would you like?"

"Some rice balls and my favorite tea"

"Yes Captain. I will be right back"

Izuru left to get me something to eat. Honestly I wasn't that hungry I just wanted the office to myself for a little while so I could think. Why? Why does she have to be killed? It doesn't make any sense. I have never heard of Central 46 sending a Soul Reaper to be executed because of sharing their powers with a human so, Why? Something about all this seems suspicious. I can feel in my soul that something is not right here. Something is very wrong. There's a traitor among us. I don't feel as if the Ryoka a responsible for Aizen's death. Who? Who could the traitor be?

Sitting there thinking I hadn't noticed that my brother had come into my office. "Yuki" He said and I didn't answer. "Yuki" he said again and still no answer. "YUKI" he said slamming his hands on my desk.

"Jez Toshiro what" I replied annoyed.

"Did you not realize that I had walked in" He replied annoyed.

"Sorry I was absorbed in my thoughts"

"Yuki I need to talk to you about Aizen's murder"

"What about it?" I asked.

"I don't think the Ryoka killed him"

"Same here. I too feel as if there is a traitor among us"

"You do?" He asked confused.

"Yes the only problem is that I can't think of anyone who would do something like this"

"I think I do."

I looked at him directly in those teal eyes and said "Who Toshiro"

He looked back into my teal colored eyes and said "Gin Ichimaru"

"What? Why?" I said in shock.

"Gin has been acting very suspicious lately"

"How so?"

"The day Momo discovered Aizen's body and drew her sword on him. Gin was going to kill her"

"What" I said standing up out raged.

"Yes"

"We have to report this to the Head Captain immediately"

"We can't do that"

"And why not?"

"The Head Captain isn't going to want to be bothered with this without a shred of concrete proof"

You're right" I sat back down and began to rub my temples trying to get rid of the headache that was slowly forming. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know. Listen Yuki be careful around him alright. I don't want you to end up like Aizen" I could see in my brother's eyes that he was concerned for me. He always had been. Ever since we were young. In those days I was so weak and I had been until I graduated the academy. I guess that's why he to this day is concerned but then again I am always concerned about him as well. That's what family does I guess.

I looked at him with sincere eyes and said "Don't worry about me Toshiro. I will be fine. I'm not as weak as I used to be"

"I know Yuki but that won't stop me from worrying about you"

"I know Toshiro I know oh and I have a bone to pick with you"

He looked at me and said "what about"

"Why the hell did you tell Kira to tell Byakuya that I haven't been sleeping well" I said, my annoyance written all over my face.

"Because I knew that he was the only one that would be able to get you to sleep"

"Well he did and now look at this giant stack of paperwork that piled up this morning because Byakuya refused to wake me up and because of that I slept until noon"

I could see now that my little brother was getting annoyed. "Then you should sleep like you're suppose to"

"I do"

"Oh really then why are you always exhausted?"

"Because"

"Because why!" he yelled.

"Because of the nightmares" I yelled back. Damn I said too much. I thought to myself.

"Nightmares? What nightmares?" He asked instantly concerned again. Even now his mood can change drastically.

"There none of your concern"

Annoyed again he replied. "Yes they are. You are my sister Yuki. If you're suffering I want to be able to help you"

At that moment Izuru walked in with my food and said "Here you go Captain. Oh Hello Captain Hitsugaya."

"Just go away Toshiro and if one word of this gets back to Byakuya I swear I will never forgive you"

"Fine seeing as you never let me help you anyways"

"What's that suppose to me"

Instead of answering me he just stormed out of the office. Izuru sat the food down on my desk and said "What was that all about"

"Don't worry about it and get back to work" I said once again rubbing my temples.

"Yes Captain" Izuru replied as he sat at his desk and began his work.

Somehow I knew that Toshiro was going to tell Byakuya about my nightmares and as much as I hated to admit it, I kind of want him too. Right now I really needed the comfort of my childhood friend but I couldn't run to him right now. I had this mound of paperwork I had to get done first. Maybe tonight I will go and talk to him. Maybe.


End file.
